Włamać się do konsulatu... To było w Pingwinach z Madagaskaru!
Rarity - W ostatnim odcinku tego sezonu: Dobiliśmy do brzegu Irlandii i od razu pojawiło sie zadanie. Trzeba było złapać Leprechauna, a później zdobyć trochę złota, które oczywiście było czekoladowymi monetami^^. No i po raz pierwszy wygrała drużyna Lindsay Rządzi, a Arlen z Wieśniar z Wąchocka odpadła. Cóż zostało już tylko 11 albo mniej zawodniczek. Dokąd dopłyniemy dziś? Kto odpadnie? I czy znowu pojawi sie Pinokio? Tego dowiecie sie tylko oglądając Totalną porażkę sweet vs pink! No... Teraz intro! Intro muzyka: I wana be famoust '''(Jak w sezonie 5) '''Kajuta Wieśniar z Wąchocka: Helena tym razem schylała się, robiła wymachy przysiady i kroki. Helena - Skłon, skłon, wymach, wymach, przysiad, przysiad, krok i krok... skłon, skłon... Wiesia - Co tym razem robisz? Helena - Inne ćwiczenia. Stefania - Słyszałyście?! Czas na aerobik! Pinkie - O tak! Tylko, że ja nie mam ochoty na fitness. Wiesia - Twoja strata. Dołączyła do już ćwiczących obok Heleny Gwyllion i Stefani. Alla podeszła do Pinkie. Alla - Ja też nie mam ochoty na fitness, ale mam trochę ciastek:) Pokazała jej tacę pełną ciasteczek oblanych różowym lukrem. Pinkie zjadła kilka. Pinkie - Skąd je masz? Alla - Upiekłam. Pinkie - A gdzie? Alla - Na frytkownicy^^. Pinkie - Dlatego są takie tłuste >,< Kajuta Lindsay Rządzi!: Dakota leżała na łóżku i chrapała, a Beth z Lindsay malowały jej markerem wąsy. Beth - Teraz to nie będzie Dakota tylko Alwonsa! Lindsay - Albo Dalwonsa! Dakota obudziła się i od razu starła wąsy. Dakota - Wszystko słyszałam! Lindsay - O_O Beth - Kryć sie! Obie schowały się pod łóżko. Dakota - Tak... Lucy i Barbie w tym czasie gotowały w wielkim kotle jakąś zupę. Lucy - Dożuć jeszcze trochę włosów z pod pachy Beth. Barbie wrzuciła włosy i skrzywiła się. Barbie - A ty wrzuć... trochę pleśni! Lucy - Ale na tym statku nie ma pleśni! Barbie - Aaaa... Lucy - Pora spróbować! Lucy wypiła trochę. Barbie - I jak? Lucy - Its tejst wery gud. Barbie - A! Po jakiemu ty mówisz?! Lucy - Aj fink it is inglisz bat it kanot be for ewer. Barbie - To dobrze. Lucy - No to dobrze. O! Już nie mówię tak dziwnie! Barbie - Tak! U Rarity: Rarity siedziała na mostku. Rarity - Jak dobrze mieć autopilota na Danie... O muszę je obudzić! Pobiegła pod kajuty i zatrąbiła na różowej trąbce. Wszystkie zawodniczki wyszły z kajut. Beth zaczęła drapać sie pod pachą. Beth - O lepiej. Rarity - Nie czas na drapanie się pod pachą! Pinkie wyrwała Rarity trąbkę i ją połamała. Alla - O jej! Rarity - Czemu to zrobiłaś! Pinkie - Bo to była trąbka z Hell of kitty! Lucy - To chyba znaczy piekielny kot, czy jakoś tak. Stefania - To ty znasz angielski? Alla - Jak to? Lucy - Nie wiem... ' Rarity - Mniejsza z tym. Statek wpłynął do wielkiego portu. Rarity - Zgadnijcie gdzie jesteśmy. Dakota - Sama powiedz. Lindsay - Właśnie... Barbie - To Pluton! Lucy - Ale Pluton to nie planeta. Barbie - To może księżyc! Rarity - Nie to Dania! Kopenhaga! Helena - Nie! Pinkie - To jakaś... Beth - Katastrofa! Alla - Czemu? Stefania - Właśnie. Wiesia - Na przykład Hela nie cierpi Duńczyków. Uważa, że są okropni i mają za wysokie ceny w sklepach. Helena - Właśnie. Alla - A czemu Pinkie nie lubi Dani? Pinkie - Ja tylko powiedziałam tak dla efektu^^. Alla - Acha... Stefania - A ty Beth, to znaczy paszczuże? Beth - Bo Dania obok Urugwaju, Rosji, Izraelu i Watykanu to państwo, w którym nie sprzedają mi i mojej rodzinie splipków! Lindsay - Nie gadaj! Lucy - A co to slipki? Barbie - To... to... Tato co ma... Gwyllion - Nie waż sie, bo cię walnę z laski! Barbie - Dobrze... *skuliła się* Rarity - Przerwę tę pogawędkę i zaproszę was na brzeg. Na lądzie: Pod statek podjeżdża autobus. Rarity - Do autobusu! W środku: Stefania - Dokąd my jedziemy? Lucy - Pewnie do gułagu dla zwierząt! Helena - A tym wiesz co to jest? Lucy - Nie mam pojęcia! Helena - Ja też. Autobus zatrzymał się. Rarity - Wychodzimy! Kierowca wyglądający jak Mariusz T. - Pa, pa! Na zewnątrz: Oczom zawodniczek ukazał się olbrzymi budynek konsulatu. Alla - Ale to wielkie! Helena - W Wąchocku też taki mamy. Stefania - Serio? Wiesia - Oczywiście, że nie. Mamy większy. Beth - Bo uwięże... Stefania - Ty nie masz prawa głosu! Już ci mówiłam. Rarity znowu zatrąbiła na różowej trąbce. (Nowej) Rarity - Cicho! Ciągle się kłócicie! Lucy - Właśnie! Musicie być dla siebie milsze. Barbie - Tak. Rarity - Bosko... Teraz wytłumaczę wam zadanie. Dakota - Myślałam, że się nie doczekam. Zadanie: Rarity - Waszym zadaniem jest włamanie się do środka i zniszczenie teczki mojej kumpeli. I nie mogą was złapać Duńczycy. Pinkie - Superowo. Tylko jak sie nazywa ta twoja koleżanka? Rarity - Dorota Mokrepachy. Beth - Mokre pachy? Rarity - Tak. ' Rarity - Co tak stoicie? Już! Start! Lindsay Rządzi: Drużyna Lindsay Rządzi zaczęła się naradzać. Lindsay - Oglądałam odcinek pingwinów z Madagaskaru jak włamywali się do konsulatu. Dakota - I jak to zrobiły te pingwiny? Lindsay - Musimy wejść do rury! Lucy - Takiej jak w aqua parku? Lindsay - Tak tylko trochę węższej i my będziemy płynęły w górę. Dakota - Co?! Nie wejdę do kibla! Barbie - A co to kibel? Beth - To coś jak nocnik. Barbie - Aha. Lindsay - Nie czas na gadanie! Kto idzie ze mną? Wszystkie zawodniczki prócz Dakoty poszły za nią. ' Lindsay odchyliła płytkę chodnikową i wskoczyła do rury. To samo zrobiła reszta. Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Helena - Musimy się rozdzielić! Pinkie - Dobra. Helena - Ja z Pinkie Pie pójdę od frontowych drzwi. Wiesia - Poradzicie sobie z Duńskimi? Helena - No pewnie... Wiesia z Alla oraz Gwyllia ze Stefanią wejdziecie do szybów wentylacyjnych. Alla - Jasne! Stefania - Jak słońce! Gwyllion - Nie gadajmy tylko ruszajmy! Helena - Tak! Hela i Pinkie od razu pobiegły pod główne wejście. Helena - Gotowa? Pinkie - Tak! Otworzyły. Od razu rzucili się na nich Duńczycy. Pinkie z kopa powaliła dwóch, a Hela pozbyła się trzeciego zabawkowym mieczem świetlnym. Pinkie - Teraz do windy! Pobiegły. Lindsay Rządzi: Dakota po jakimś czasie również wskoczyła do rury. W tym momencie z kibli na 5 piętrze wyłoniły sie głowy Beth, Lucy, Lindsay i Barbie. Wszystkie oprócz Beth wyszły bez problemu. Lindsay - A gdzie Beth? Beth - Ratunku! Nie mogę wyjść z kibla! Lindsay wzięła różowy przepychacz i wyciągnęła Beth z kibla. Lucy - Jesteś taka dzielna! Lindsay - Dzięki. Nagle z kibla wyleciała Dakota. Barbie - Kto to? Dakota - To ja przyszłam do was. Beth podrapała się pod pachą. Beth - Nie tęskniliśmy ):< Dakota - Ale... W drzwiach stanął Duńczyk. Lindsay rzuciła mu w twarz przepychaczem. Lindsay - A masz! Dakota - Nie zła jesteś. ' Beth - Jako kapitan rozkazuję szukać klatki schodowej! Lucy - Tak jest! Pobiegły na poszukiwania klatki. Do pomieszczenia weszli ochroniarze. Szef ochrony - Co tu zaszło? Poszkodowany - Jakieś blondynki i brązowy paszczur zaatakowały mnie przepychaczem. Szef ochrony - Jeszcze je złapiemy! Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Wiesia, Alla, Gwyllion i Stefania były w zakurzonych kanałach wentylacyjnych. Gwyllion - A dokąd my właściwie idziemy? Alla - Na najwyższe piętro. Gwyllion - To ma sens. W między czasie Helena i Pinkie dotarły na korytarz, na którego końcu była winda. Pinkie - To tutaj! Już miały biec do windy kiedy ze śmietnika wyszedł Pinokio w stroju ochroniarza. Pinkie - Co to? Pinokio - To ja! Pinokio! Zatrudniłem się tu jako ochroniarz. Pinkie - -,- Helena - Spodziewałam się. Teraz będziesz mnie lękał co odcinek. Pinokio - Chyba, że sie ze mną ożenisz. Helena - Albo wrzucę cię do pieca hutniczego. Pinokio - Skąd taki teraz weźmiesz. Pinkie wyrzygała podręczny piec hutniczy. Helena - Stąd! Helena wrzuciła pajaca do pieca. Jednak nie zauważyła mikroskopijnej drobinki jego ciała... Pinkie - To było bardzo dziwne. Helena - Mam przeczucie, ze jeszcze go zobaczę. Pinkie - Do póki nie odpadniesz. Helena - Niestety :( Lindsay Rządzi: Wszystkie były już przy klatce jednak obok wejścia siedział Lily dobrze znana z Tekena (XD) Lily - O hej... Mam kaca po tej Finlandii. POMOCY! Beth - O jej to blondynka w potrzebie. Trzeba jej pomóc! Dakota - Ale my jej nawet nie znamy. Lindsay - Nie znamy nawet jej imienia. Lily - Ja tem Lily. Lindsay - A... Czyli znamy jej imię, ale nawet nie wiemy gdzie mieszka. Lily - Mieszkam w... Lindsay - Zamknij się! Ja nie chcę cię znać! Lucy - I ja też! Lily - Czemu? Dakota - Ponieważ... Beth - Nie możecie jej obrażać! Spytajmy ją w czym jej pomóc i wracamy do zadania. Barbie - No nie wiem. Dakota - Zgoda, ale jeśli przegramy to wylecisz. Beth - Zgoda! ' Lily kiedy reszta się kłóciła przysnęła Beth płynem na swędzenie pach. Lily - Jestem ze sklepu kraina slipków! Zniszczę Beth! Lily uciekła. Beth - Strasznie swędzą mnie pachy! Zaczęła się drapać pod pachami tak mocno, że jej włosy zaczęły latać po całym korytarzu. Dakota - Te włosy śmierdzą! Włosy dostały się też Lucy do oczu, a Barbie do nosa. Lucy - A! Moje oczy! Barbie - A! Mój nos! Lindsay - Beth nie drap się! Beth - Nie mogę przestać! Barbie - Do klatki schodowej! Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Helena i Pinkie jechały windą, w pewnym momencie winda stanęła między piętrami. Helena - Co jest?! Pinkie - Sprawdzę! Pinkie otworzyła otwór wentylacyjny. Na górze stał Duńczyk i majstrował przy linach. Pinkie - Co ty robisz?! Duńczyk - I dont understund what ar ju talking tu mi. Pinkie - Zaraz zasadzę ci robo-kopa! Duńczyk - Łot? Pinkie kopnęła go w górę tak mocno, że nie spadł. Pinkie naprawiła kabel i weszła do windy. Wtedy ona ruszyła. Helena - Słyszałam jakieś dziwne odgłosy. Pinkie - Tylko pokonałam Duńczyka. Helena - Super! Winda dotarła na najwyższe piętro. Na miejscu z kanału wentylacyjnego wyszły Wiesia, Stefania, Alla i Gwyllion. Były całe w kurzu. Wiesia - I jak wam się jechało czystą windą?! Helena - Czemu się tak zdenerwowałaś? Wiesia - Bo w kanałach było brudno! Gwyllion - Mi się tam podobało! Alla - Tam było mnóstwo kurzu! Stefania - Fakt. Wiesia - To było okropne! Pinkie - STOP! Koniec kłótni! Weźmy sie za tą teczkę! Stefania - Fakt. Od razu zaczęły rozbrajać mocarne, stalowe drzwi. Lindsay Rządzi: Beth już nie swędziały pachy, a zawodniczki były już w połowie ich drogi na najwyższe piętro. Dakota - Przez ciebie Beth i to, że musieliśmy cię umyć na pewno przegramy! Beth - To wina tej Lily! Lucy - To po co jej pomagałaś? Barbie - Właśnie?! Beth - Czemu wszystkie jesteście przeciwko mnie?! Lindsay - Bo przez ciebie przegramy! Beth - Ty Lindsay też jesteś przeciwko mnie? Lindsay - Niestety! Ruszyły w milczeniu w górę. Po 5 minutach były na górze. Wieśniary już prawie rozbroiły drzwi. Lindsay - Co wy robicie?! Stefania - Wygrywamy zadanie! Beth - My też chcemy wygrać! Stefania - Zamknij się paszczuże! Beth założyła strój bohatera roślinki z Planu Totalnej Porażki. Zaczęła okładać Stefanie. Ta jednym kopnięciem wyrzuciła ją przez okno. Beth - Zemsta człowieka roślinki cię dosięgnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Stefania - Boje się (sarkastycznie) Alla w tym czasie rozbroiła do końca drzwi i zniszczyła teczkę Doroty. Pinkie - Brawo! ' Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadła ochrona. Szef ochrony - Mam was! Wszystkie zostały wrzucone do czarnego wora. Helena - Zemszczę się! Worek został wywalony przez okno. Szef ochrony - Pinokio zadanie wykonane! Pinokio zeskoczył z sufitu. Pinokio zatarł ręce - Było bardzo dobrze (Szatański śmiech) Po zadaniu, przed autobusem: Worek wylądował przed autobusem. Wszystkie zawodniczki wyszły z worka. Rarity - O! Co sie stało? Alla - Szef Duńskiej ochrony wrzucił nas do worka! Rarity - O nie! Alla - Właśnie! Rarity - Więc... Wieśniary z Wąchocka wygrały, bo zniszczyły teczkę! Wieśniary z Wąchocka - Tak! Rarity - Pakujcie się do autobusu i jedziemy do portu! Już na statku: Rarity - Wieśniary spokojnie mogą korzystać z Spa, a drużyna Lindsay rządzi uda się na głosowanie za jakieś pół godziny. Wieśniary poszły do Spa, a druga drużyna poszła się naradzić. Lindsay Rządzi: Wszystkie zawodniczki oprócz Beth, która płakała w schowku na liny, rozmawiały. Dakota - Więc głosujemy na Beth? Lucy - Tak! Barbie - Dokładnie! Lindsay - Zgadzam się z wami! ' Dakota - Więc postanowione! Lindsay - Tak, ale jak Beth odpadnie to ja chcę być kapitanem. Dakota - Pożyjemy zobaczymy. ' Wieśniary z Wąchocka: Helena, Stefania i Wiesia siedziały na fotelach masujących. Helena - Czy, któraś z was ma zamiar wystartować w następnym sezonie. Wiesia - To zależy jaki będę miała nastrój. Helena - Dobrze... A ty Stefcia? Stefania - Też nie jestem pewna. Na razie walczę o tą torebkę i pieniądze, bo za to kupie sobie wille w Wąchocku! Wiesia - Serio?! Helena - Zawsze ci cos dołożymy:) Stefania - Dzięki! Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: Rarity - Streszczam się. Dzisiaj bezpieczne są: Lindsay, Barbie i Lucy! Lindsay - Eh... Barbie - A co z Teresą? Lucy - Z kim? Rarity - Nie ważne... A ostatnie nyan ciastko dostaje: - - - - - - - - - - - - Dakota! Beth - Niestety. Pa Lindsay! Lindsay - Pa! Rarity - Beth sio! Beth zeskoczyła prosto na łódkę nieustraszonych i odpłynęła. Rarity - Teraz ważne ogłoszenie nim zjecie Nyan ciastko. Lindsay - Jakie? Rarity - Czas wybrać nowego kapitana! Lindsay - Beth wskazała mnie! Rarity - Mam to gdzieś, idźcie głosować. ' ' ' ''' Rarity - Cóż był 1 głos na Teresę, której tu nie ma... Barbie - Co?! Rarity - Jeden na Dakotę... Dakota - Sama na siebie głosowałam i niech zgadnę 1 na Lindsay. Rarity - Nie. 2 na Barbie! Dakota - Co?! Lindsay - Brawo Barbie! Lucy - Brawo! Barbie - O jej. Jestem taka zadowolona, że nie wiem co powiedzieć. Więc zapytam mojego tatę! Rarity rzuca jej telefon Rarity - Śmiało^^. Barbie dzwoni do taty. Barbie - Tato co mam teraz powiedzieć? Rozmówca - Dodzwoniłaś się do zakładu pogrzebowego ,,Jarosz" Barbie - Aaa... Zamawiam pomnik! Rozmówca - Duży? Barbie - Może być^^. Koniec rozmowy. Barbie - Gadałam z zakładem pogrzebowym. Dakota - Nie spodziewałam się. (sarkazm) Rarity - Teraz zjedzcie Nyan ciastka. Dakota - Musimy? Rarity - Tak. Każda zjadła ciasteczko i wyleciała w powietrze. Rarity - To na tyle. Więc... Dokąd płyniemy teraz? Kto odpadnie w następnym odcinku? Dowiecie sie oglądając następny odcinek Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs... Pinkie Pie wyskakuje z wody. (Ma suche włosy, więc nie jest Emo) Pinkie - Sweet vs Pinkie! Rarity- A kysz! Pinkie - Spoko :) '''Materiał dodatkowy: Lucy, Barbie, Lindsay i Dakota wpakowały się na Nyan Cata. Lucy - Super! Kot wpadł do oceanu. Nyan - Meow! Ratunku! Dziewczyny dalej biegły po niebie nad statkiem. Po minucie spadły na pokład. Lindsay - Ja chcę jeszcze raz! Dakota - Za 1000 $ kupisz sobie dużo Nyan ciastek! Lindsay - Ale mi chodzi o jadalne błyszczyki i torebkę! Barbie - Mnie też. Koniec! Podobał ci się 4. odcinek TPSVP? Tak Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/a z eliminacji? Tak, zasłużyła Nie, mogła zostać dłużej Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki Sweet vs Pink